Peppaverse/Emily
In Emily & Edmond Elephant’s fanon, the Peppaverse is a universe containing parts of space and time, including their contents (stars, galaxies, black holes, etc.). It was formed 14.58219 billion years ago in the Big Bang. Contents Galactic contents In the Peppaverse, there are 5 groups of superclusters; in each group of superclusters there can be 70 to 150 superclusters. In each supercluster, there can be 830 galactic groups; in each galactic group, there can be 500 to 810 thousand galaxies. In each galaxy, there can be 2 interstellar neighborhoods; in each interstellar neighborhood, there can be 15 to 100 solar systems. In each solar system, there can be 3 to 15 planets, 5000 planetary satellites, and a main star; on each planet, 600 to 100 thousand constellations can be seen from a 360o view. There are 59 million constellations in the Nigrum Magia galaxy (the galaxy that Peppa, her family, her friends, and other known Peppa Pig characters, real or fanon). Constellations are groups of stars that begin with at least 2 or 3 stars and then they become joined together. The known constellations in the Peppaverse are Cygnus, Draco, Hydra, Leo, Libra, Picasso, and Virgo. Atomic contents Besides galactic contents (stars, galaxies, galactic groups, constellations, planets, etc.), there are also atomic contents in the Peppaverse. The following list is to name a few of them: *H2O (hydrogen); *Ti (titanium); *Os (osmium); *Pu (plutonium); and *Li (lithium). There are billions of atomic contents in the Peppaverse (118 of them are also known as chemical elements), including ion bits and electrons. Whilst it has been predicted that, if protons (one of the atomic contents in the Peppaverse) do not decay, then the Peppaverse could take longer to reach its heat death, if protons do decay, then it could end in a heat death after 10101056 years from the present day. Gravitational pull As well as atomic and galactic contents, gravitational pull is also an important content in the Peppaverse. The gravitational pull of each place can be calculated as follows: F = G m1m2/r2 Dark matter Back when the Peppaverse formed in its own Big Bang 14.58219 billion years ago, dark matter dominated it; however, due to continued expansion 14.58219 billion years later, things have changed. The huge majority of the Peppaverse is currently dark matter, whilst atoms and dark matter are the minority. Shape and diameter Shape As the shape of the Peppaverse is related to gravitational pull, it is possible that it can be either flat, bent, or spherical in shape. However, it can be uncertain at times due to the many shapes it takes. Diameter The Peppaverse’s diameter is uncertain, due to continued expansion; however, it is open to debate. Most people say that its diameter is infinite, due to the fact that the Peppaverse has two sections into it: the Observable Peppaverse and the Whole Peppaverse. Out of these two sections of it, the Whole Peppaverse section’s diameter cannot be calculated, meaning that it may be of an infinite diameter; this can be why it is infinitely invisible. Possible ending There are three theories to the end of the Peppaverse: the Heat Death, the Big Rip, and the Big Crunch. Out of these three theories, the Heat Death theory currently seems to be the most true. The remaining two theories, the Big Rip and Big Crunch theories, may apply if, in about 20 billion years, the Peppaverse over-expands and bursts like a balloon or shrinks to become wholly invisible. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Universes